


What the hell Kagami?

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humour, Like, Lust, M/M, Mixed feelings, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's been having confusing mixed feelings for Seirin's ace and gives him his number and it all does down hill from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell Kagami?

One of Aomine Daiki's favourite past time was checking out girls, he loved girls there was nothing to hate about them, to him girls were these beautiful mysterious creatures that had everything in all the right places, full plumb breasts that complimented a curvaceous body with hips that look like they could bare a thousand children; that was his favourite. 

As a dark skinned male athlete he'd had his fair share of girls, he wasn't picky (or didn't think he was) there was some days were he was ditch the whole typical girl look and go of someone big boned or someone that that was standard looking but normally the girls that resembled his ultimate fantasy fuck Mai-Chan is who he'd try and charm, so when he found himself thinking about Seirin's red headed ace one night it was safe to say he was confused.

Never in his life had he thought about a guy, Aomine didn't think about guys; he wasn't gay, not that he had a problem with gay guys but that wasn't for him, he started thinking about the boy after he was forced by his captain to watch Seirin's match with Yosen High, he couldn't take his eyes off the boys movements, they weren't full of grace like his brother Himuro but it was graceful in his own way... almost hypnotising. The way he jumped and slam dunked, the way he shed sweat for his team but most of all his dedication to his former shadow Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine couldn't get the match of his head... or really he couldn't get Kagami out of his head it was annoying him because he wanted to think about big chested girls not sweating boys, boys were gross, he was one so he could confirm this, they picked their noses and scratched their balls and were genuinely assholes and the fact that he could possibly be falling for these traits actually made him a bit sick, he needed to snap out of it.

\---

"is anyone sitting here?"  
Aomine grunted somewhat a reply not even bothering to look up from his magazine, he had decided to ditch basketball practice today and catch up on his daily gravure reading, this was more relaxing then practice anyway.  
he heard the chair legs squeak across the floor and the faint sound of a burger being unwrapped and he was starting to regret allowing this stranger sit at his table, the sound of lips smacking together was the last straw, he was trying to read his magazine he didn't want to hear someone chewing in his ears as well, loud chewing was a secret pet peeve of his. 

"oi bastard chew with your mouth clo-"  
the rest of his sentence got caught in his throat when he realised he who had given his extra seat up to, if someone told him he would be sharing a table with Kagami Taiga in Maji burger before he ditched basketball practice he probably would of changed his mind.

"Kagami!"  
the boy looked up from his burger before falling victim to a coughing fit. 

"what the fuck! Aomine!"  
"get the fuck off my table!"  
Aomine wasn't too sure why he was annoyed at the red head but all he knew was that whilst he was the major object of his affection he didn't want to be near him. 

"what do you mean your table? and there's no more seats around"  
"stand up and eat asshole"  
"I'm not standing up and eating I'll get wind"  
"Jesus Christ"

Aomine could feel a headache coming along,he didn't need to know that Kagami got wind if he ate standing up although the thought of the boy laying on his bed rubbing his poorly tummy because he had gas was slightly cute... wait no. it fucking wasn't. 

"I wouldn't of let you sit here if I knew it was you, fuck off Taiga"  
"you're always so rude to me and I have no idea why"  
"er maybe because you humiliated me on the court and you're annoying?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"tch... whatever just go sit somewhere else"  
"as much as I would love to sit somewhere else look around you... there's no free seats"

Aomine took a look around the restaurant and frowned, the boy was right there were no available seats for Kagami to move to, now he had to let him stay... how fucking annoying.

"hurry up and eat bakagami"  
Aomine carried on reading his magazine, trying to ignore the boy that was currently sitting opposite him, the smell of freshly cooked burgers was currently invading his senses and he felt his stomach growl lowly, now that he thought about it he hadn't eaten anything since he stole Sakurai's lunch at lunchtime so maybe it was time to eat again, looking over his magazine he saw Kagami gazing out the window slowing chewing his food, he looked like he had something important on his mind... this was the perfect change to steal a burger. 

Reaching out he quickly snatched a burger from the boys tray and unwrapped it, taking a massive first bit and smiled at the boy opposite him, Aomine was pretty sure he just ate some of the wrapper too but it wasn't going to kill him. 

"oi Aomine that's mine!"  
"not anymore, see it as payment to me for me letting you sit at my table"  
"it's not your table god dammit you don't own maji burger"  
"hmm? that's true but I had this table first then I let you sit here but before I was the one that rented this table first, I let you sit here out of the goodness of my heart"  
"you have no heart"

Aomine touched his chest and let out a exaggerated gasp pretending to be wounded by Kagami's words. 

"that's cold Kagami; cold as ice I'm hurt, I thought we were friends,treat me like you treat tetsu"  
"unlike you I actually like Kuroko"  
"heh who doesn't" 

During the conversation Aomime finished his burger, in 3 bites to be exact, and reached for another one much to Kagami's annoyance.

"why don't you just go buy your own?"  
"I spent all my money on these gravure magazines" Aomine stated; pointing to the stack of half naked girl magazines next to him, he was rewarded with a frown from the red head.

"what? you don't like bikini babes?"  
"it's not so much that I can appreciate woman in a their form I just umm I don't umm"  
"spit it out bakagami"  
"I don't really... ah it's nothing"  
"what? no it's not tell me"  
"it's nothing shut up"  
"tch whatever I'm leaving"  
"huh??? what? why?"  
"I'm tired and hungry"  
"oh"  
"wha- aww are you gonna miss me cry baby"  
"I'm not Kise I don't cry and I don't care if you're leave"  
"yeah sure I'll tell you what, I'll leave you with a parting gift so you don't cry yourself to sleep over me tonight"

Aomine took a pen out of his school bag and quickly scribbled down his number onto Kagami's used napkin, he should be able to make out the numbers through the burger sauce and grease stains. 

"is this your number?"  
"idiot what do you think? text it and see" and with that left the restaurant, his heart was beating and there was a small smile on his face but it was nothing, so he gave Kagami his number big deal, he was cool to talk to although but he'd never tell him that, he was looking forward to see if the boy actually texted him or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of this fic, it's been rated explicit because of chapters yet to come so stick around!


End file.
